Splinter Gear
by Kentrich Ervonia
Summary: What if both the Metal Gear and Splinter Cell universes were the same.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Notes: _

_The following story is set up so that both Splinter Cell and Metal Gear universes are the same. In some events both timelines maybe changed for the sake of the story. Enjoy! _

**Chapter 1**_  
_

The air conditioned room in the command center gave relief to Sam Fisher and his four-man SEAL team from the hot Kuwaiti air outside.

If it wasn't for the wide American flags at both walls the room could have been just some make shift auditorium instead of a place for planning military ops. Sam and his fellow SEAL, Victor Coste were familiar with this kind of waiting. They had been in countless silent wars throughout the 80s, from Afghanistan to Grenada. There were the grizzled members of the squad. Justin Connell and Chris Hennings were the newer faces of team. Like all SEALs they had to go through hell to get where they are. They were young guys but there were anything but naïve.

The echoing of footsteps came from behind the SEALs, flanking them on both sides. Four man teams.

Is this a joint operation? Fisher thought.

His team was just a stumped.

"What do you think is going on Sam?" Vic asked.

"Green Berets," Sam answered, observing the guests. "Special Air Service, I can tell by their patches, looks like we're coming out the woodwork against Suddam."

Vic chuckled. "Against the fourth largest army, we're might need all the help we can get on this one Sam."

Both of Sam's eyes caught something particular. One of Green Berets, a young guy who looks too young to be one of them looks like the SAS member on the right. The only small difference being the American had brown hair and the Englishman was blond.

Brothers maybe? Sam thought. Damn remote.

The long silence was halted after heavy pounced down on floor echoing through the room behind the SEALs. It was Colonel Thomas Reed their commanding officer. Reed stepped up the front room and faced his men with oozing confidence.

Reed kept his hair in a traditional military buzz cut. He was a young man, younger than Fisher and Coste but didn't appear so. Reed had the discipline of any commander ten to twenty years older than him.

"Good morning men and welcome to Kuwait." He told his men. He gave aura the of a man who was ready get down to business. No time for any formalities. "I've been given orders that this is a joint operation." Reed continued. "US Army Green Berets, US Navy SEALs and British Special Air Service are working together on this one. Your mission is to track down SCUD missiles and destroy them. That is the mission of Green Berets and SEALs."

Reed turned his attention to the SAS team. "SAS," He ordered. "You have different task. Your job is to find out any information regarding Iraq's R&D of their nuclear weapons program."

He turned back to everyone else around him.

"For the past ten years Suddam Hussein has been making habit of throwing his weight around. Right now let's make the bastard pay! Now let's head out!"


	2. Chapter 2

Ignoring the deafening rotor from the helicopter, Sam was focused on the Green Beret in front of him, private David Naught. He looked like came fresh out basic training and not forged from the fire his fellow green berets were. But he had the look of constant perpetration. As if he was had preparing for war all his life.

"Is this your first time seeing action, private?" Sam asked.

"Why do you want to know?" David said. His voice was youthful but raspy.

"Because you look like a rookie."

Naught laughed. "What give you that idea?"

"Your eyes, what else?"

"Oh, I'm prepared. I was prepared for this since I was little. Not that it's any of your business."

Reed exited the cockpit to join the men ready to be deployed.

"Alright men!" He barked. "We're approaching the LZ." Reed's voice got Sam and David's heads back in the game.

"This site has been riddled with SCUD missiles. We disable them so they won't threaten our allies. We split up into two teams. SEAL Team, you'll take the east end of site. Beret team, you take the west end."

Green Beret boots dropped down to desert sand, rushing toward the missile sites. The squad was only a 15 miles away from the site, far enough so that the helicopter won't likely be noticed. The Berets were hidden under the cover of night.

"Naught, you got point!" Said Sgt. Steven McKnight, the squad leader.

Naught scanned over the over missile site with high powered binoculars. The miniature figures were few in number.

"Alright, what do you have?" McKnight asked.

"Skeleton crew," Naught answered. "Looks like it's enough to get those missiles launched if they needed. "

"Good, easy going. Alright, this is what we do. We're gonna split up in two Baugh and Gibbs, you handle everything on the north end. Me and Naught will take the south."

Naught took point at the launch truck. Three hostiles stood guard, another watching the controls. He and McKnight pointed their rifles at the men near the perimeter.

Short bursts of lead dropped the men near the truck. The fall of their bodies got the notice of one at the controls. Naught gunned him down in at instant the moment he turned around.

"The area's clear! Let's set this bomb." Naught is set up C4 the base of the missile launcher.

"Primed and set!" Naught responded.

"Good, on to the next one. "

The next few scud missile set were the as the first one. As soon they were finished with the last one on their end.

"Sergeant!" The voice of Gibbs roared through the radio. "We got caught by surprise. We're taking have fire!"

"Gibbs," McKnight replied. "Where is your exact location?"

"We're north of where you should be...uh, fuck! I'm hit!"

Gibbs's radio went silent.

"Shit!" McKnight turned to Naught. "Alright private, they need our help. We got to head up there. Let's move!"

Naught and McKnight rushed north to the missile site. They ducked behind missile launcher after seeing three men with AKs looking down over two dead American bodies.

"Gun them down." McKnight ordered quietly.

The berets picked off the hostiles easily. They rushed to the bodies of their fallen comrades. Naught kneeled down to Gibbs's body.

"Looks like they down to one C4 before they were taken down." Naught said.

"Alright, let's finished what they started." McKnight replied. "We'll go set up and get the hell-"

A hail of gunfire alarmed them to take cover. The berets moved out of cover to return fire. The screaming of Arabic came closer and closer. A frag grenade sailed over their cover landing between them. Naught and McKnight jumped at opposite ends. Naught fall behind a couple of barrels near the launcher. He laid flat on his stomach, covering his head preparing for the worst.

The frag exploded in countless pieces. Naught ignored the deafening sound and ducked out with his rifle. Through the unsettled dust Naught saw a few a Republican Guard soldiers closing on his position assuming him and his squad leader were finished off.

With short controlled bursts Naught picked off the Iraqi soldiers one-by-one-by-one. He visually scanned the area in front of him. Four no, five hostiles were coming towards location. Naught reloaded his rifle and stood ready to defend his position, to the death.

The Republican Guard squad was pelted with rifle fire from their flank. Each squad member dropped to ground. The private turned to who opened fire on them, a four man squad. Naught stood down when He saw the American flag patched on their shoulders, the SEALs. Fisher stepped forward to Naught.

"It sounded like you needed some backup, Private" Sam said.

"We're glad to get it," Naught replied. "But we lost two men."

Naught jumped a realization of his CO.

"Sergeant!" He ran his to check on McKnight who never responded.

McKnight was still on his stomach almost the very same way before the grenade exploded. Pieces of shrapnel were lodged in his lower back.

"Naught!" McKnight ordered weakly.

The private turned his CO on his side and kneeled down to face him. McKnight breaths were slow and looked at every direction but Naught's.

"I'm right here sir," Naught replied. "The SEALs saved us, were getting you getting you out of here."

"No!" McKnight almost barked. He reached for his dog tags and ripped them off his neck. He reached out to where he thought Naught was.

"Set…The bombs. Blow this place to hell. That's…an order!"

McKnight quickly dropped motionless. Eyes wide open, no air from his lungs. Naught knew he was dead. He took McKnight's tags from his cooling hands. He stood up and put them his pocket. Sam walked to Naught.

"I'm sorry private," Sam said in a cold but sincere manner. "But we got place that last C4 and get the hell out of here."

"Yeah, I'm on it." Naught replied silently.

Like nothing happened he placed the C4 on the launcher.

"I think we better haul ass now Sam," Vic said to his friend. "I'm sure Saddam's goons might of heard the noise we made."

"Good idea." Sam responded." Everybody, let's move!"


End file.
